Fireman's Baby
by orange1996x
Summary: Follow a couple through the last stages of pregnancy and bringing a baby into the world. Hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

**Okay, so this is my new story that I started. I lost all my other's so I am unable to continue them and for some reason I can't view them on here. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything. I hope you like it and thanking for reading. I know this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get the background information out of the way so I can carry on with the story. Please review and tell me what you think..**

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!" Just turned twenty-four year old, Troy Bolton called as he walked into his lovely home which he shared with his girlfriend of five years.

He and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez had been dating since Troy was nineteen and she was eighteen. They had met at a football game in their first year of college and after meeting up and having a couple of dates, they had become an official couple. Straight after college, three years later, Troy had asked Gabriella to move in with him and obviously she had agreed and they began to search for their perfect home.

Only a year and a half year, Gabriella had fell pregnant. Troy came home from work one day to find his girlfriend crying on their bed in their bedroom and as soon as she saw him, she fell into his arms and chocked out she was pregnant. Troy was ecstatic they were going to have a baby and was all hands on deck since the beginning of the pregnancy.

Troy walked further into his house, dumping his car keys on the kitchen counter along with his beeper and sunglasses. He slipped off his fluffy inside jacket and placed it on one of the stools at the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"Living room!" He heard his girlfriend call.

Troy walked through the hall and into the living room to find twenty-three year old Gabriella Montez. She was sat slouched on the huge, wide couch playing with a little, red fire engine truck over her stomach and making all the appropriate noises. Something was playing on the television but Gabriella was obviously not watching as she was amusing herself with the little red truck.

"Hey." Troy chuckled, walking over to her and plopped down next to her.

"Baby likes the red truck." Gabriella commented, running the truck over her hugely swollen stomach.

"The baby kicking?" Troy asked, reaching his hand over and gently running his fingers over the underside of her bump.

"Mhm." Gabriella nodded, felling the baby's kicking alternate from kicking where the truck was and to Troy's palm.

Troy loved that Gabriella bump was huge, he thought that she looked adorable when she walked around the house waddling. He lay down on his stomach across the couch to press his lips against her bare stomach due to the tee that she wore was pushed up. He hummed against her stomach earning a soft tap against his lips causing him to smile softly and hum again.

"You feel that?" Troy asked, looking up.

Gabriella gave him a look, "Obviously, Troy." She grinned.

Troy shook his head with a smile and pressed several kisses to her stomach, exaggerating the noises, "I can't wait 'til the baby's here."

Gabriella played with the strands of hair and the top of his head, "Me too. I'm scared though."

Troy sat up again and pulled his girlfriend into his so she lay against his side with her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her stomach knowing it was a little more sensitive as her due date got closer and closer.

"About what? Labour?" He asked.

"Yeah that but everything. Like," She paused for a second and started to play with his rough fingers, "Like we're gonna be responsible for a little human who will rely on us for everything. Plus, labour will be a bitch." Gabriella muttered the last sentence.

Troy let out a small laugh knowing she was completely right but turned serious, "I know, it's crazy but I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I just want to hold our little baby. I feel all daddy like already." He confessed, kissing the top of her head.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy." Gabriella whispered, finding that the soothing strokes of his finger tips on her lower abdomen very relaxing.

"I'll try." Troy mumbled, "I read something in that book you gave me which I wanted to ask you about." He put out there brushing the palm of his hand over her stomach then tracing the words 'baby' and 'love' on her stomach but stay away from her belly button as it was very sensitive for her.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella asked, wriggling down so she was lay down on the couch with her head on Troy's lap. "Pass me that cushion please." She asked and Troy handed her a small pillow to stuff under her low back.

"Do you feel like a mommy? Like, I read that women feel like mothers during their pregnancy but men don't feel like a father until the baby is born. According to that book." Troy shrugged.

"I don't feel like a mommy but I love our baby." Gabriella told him, looking up at her handsome boyfriend.

"I love it too. I don't feel like I'm going to be a dad to someone." Troy explained, quietly while stroking her stomach.

Gabriella held his hand still and pressed it a little firmer onto her stomach to feel a slight tap on his hand which made him smile, "Girl or boy?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Would be cute to have a little girl cause then she'd be daddy's little girl." He said cheekily and grinned down at his girlfriend when she hit his chest with an equally cheeky smile.

Troy leant down, poking his tongue out and pressing the tip of it to her forehead making her 'ew' and wipe where he licked.

"You're gross." Gabriella pouted with a scrunched up nose.

Troy just chuckled, "But it would be cute also to have a little boy. Either I don't care." He threw his arms up in strange manner, "As long as it's cute and it will be 'cause look at you and look at me."

"You act like a three year old." Gabriella said, monotone.

"I'm just playing, babe." Troy pressed his lips against her forehead again but this blew out so he blew a raspberry on her skin.

"Oh my god." Gabriella mumbled, "How am I supposed to raise a baby and a full grown man."

"Damn straight, I'm full grown. This is what got us where we are." Troy said with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Stop." She giggled.

Troy chuckled, one hand on his stomach rubbing it slightly, "I'm sorry." He said threw a laugh.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and sat up very ungracefully, "Help me up." She ordered.

"Puh."

"Please." Gabriella again rolled her eyes. By now her eye roll was perfect.

"Of course, princess." Troy mocked, standing up and holding his hands out for his girlfriend.

Gabriella let out a puff of air, holding onto his hands after pulling her tee back over her bump. Troy slowly pulled Gabriella up to a standing position but kept hold of her hands so she could regain her balance.

"You're gonna make me go into labour early." Gabriella commented, grumbling as she waddled into the kitchen.

Troy bit down on his bottom lip while watch her 'walk' away with a smile on his face. He may act like a total kid or even a teenager but he knew how serious the situation was and how much Gabriella needed him right now- no matter what she says.

While Troy stared off into the place Gabriella was a few minutes ago, he realised something so he went walking after her into the kitchen and found her sitting on the counter with a chair next to her.

"What do you think you're doing up there?" Troy asked, firmly.

"Sitting and drinking juice." Gabriella said, hesitantly.

"Gabriella." Troy groaned, "You're two weeks off your due date. Do you really want to be falling and hurting yourself now?"

Gabriella frowned, "I'm not going kill the baby, Troy." She defended.

Troy's face softened, "I never said you were."

Gabriella looked up at Troy under her lashes with one corner of her lips tucked into her mouth. She saw him walk closer to her and stop to briefly nudge her legs apart so he could stand between them- his lower stomach pressed against her swollen stomach.

"Can your brave fireman boyfriend have a kiss?" He asked, his arms circling her hips so he could play with the top of her sweatpants.

"Depends if he's saved anyone today." Gabriella teased, as she reached up to wrap her own arms around his neck so they hung off her shoulders.

Troy nodded, "There was a fire at this women's house- she was a single mom of two I think and it was a chimney fire so we all went in after she started crying and screaming at us to get her kids. I got the little boy and Kyle got the girl."

Gabriella smiled softly, "They okay?"

"I think so, baby." Troy nodded, hugging her closer to him.

"I'm really proud of you, you know." Gabriella told him, bring him forwards to press a light kiss to his lips.

Troy gave her a genuine smile, letting his forehead rest on hers and his nose nudge the tip of her own. The words were taken right out of his mouth so he decided to push his lips against her lips and start a slow, passionate kiss to make her see -or feel- how much that comment meant to him. How much she meant to him.

Gabriella pulled back slowly and lay her forehead against his shoulder because she felt the baby move inside of stomach making her slightly uncomfortable. Troy felt her tense up and pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck where it joined her shoulder.

"Baby moving again?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, relaxing a little now he or she stopped moving.

"Are you sure you want everyone to come around tomorrow?" Troy asked his girlfriend, a little concerned.

Troy had been more protective over Gabriella during the pregnancy so he was worried. He was concerned because she'd be trying to impress them all and get them accept her into the Bolton's big family- even though they all loved her and had accepted her many years ago during the summer after Troy's and Gabriella's first year at college when Troy took her to meet his family in Arizona. Although Troy kept telling her this, she would always say she wanted to a part of the family and that meant spending time with them. Troy didn't want her to over do it with walking round- talking to everybody the whole day. He didn't want her to hurt herself so close to her due date hence the over reaction to her sitting on the counter.

"Yes." She said firmly. "I want to see everybody- it's been so long."

Troy nodded, running his fingertips up and down her spine, "I know but we'll see them in two weeks. Three weeks tops. Can't we just wait until the baby's born?" He asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I want to see them before the baby's born."

The 6'3, blue eyed man groaned, "God, you're so stubborn."

She grinned, proudly knowing she had won, "I win?"

"Yes." Troy said shortly, "Under one condition." He held up one finger.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, carefully, "Depends."

Troy ignored her comment, "That if you feel tired and you hurt- tell me and if you need to sit down, sit down. Just don't over do it."

The corner of Gabriella's lips twitched, "Okay but you are going to be with me, you know."

"I know." He nodded, "But I'm on call so I might just have to run out of here."

Gabriella licked her lips with a smile, "I'm so glad you became a firemen." She said, running her hands over his broad shoulders.

"Why's that?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Because you bulked up. If I'm honest you're gonna be one hot daddy." Gabriella pouted slightly looking over his chest in a joking manner while her smell slightly swollen hands squeezed his biceps.

Troy simply let out a small laugh at his girlfriend appreciative looks and touches but she suddenly gasped, pointing at him.

"You're gonna be a DILF." Gabriella said, deadly seriously.

Troy gave her amused look before bursting out laughing at her serious statement, his head falling forward to rest on her collarbone as his shoulder's shook with laughter.

"Hot daddy." Gabriella whispered, moving her hands under his white tee and massaging his back with her fingertips.

"Hmm." Troy hummed, tilting his head to press a kiss to her throat.

Gabriella stopped her hands movements, "Now that I have your attention. We need to finish sorting everything out."

Two months ago, Troy and Gabriella had brought a house in a lovely neighbourhood in San Diego wanting to start their family in southern California instead of in their apartment in San Francisco. They had moved down to San Diego just over a month ago but they couldn't fly because Gabriella was seven and a half months pregnant so they drove down and since then they had pretty much moved everything they needed in while getting everything ready for the baby and making the house feel like their home.

"You're mean."

"I'm also hormonal so if you continue I'm gonna beat the hell out of you… Through words." Gabriella pushed on his chest so she could get down with help of her boyfriend.

"Where to first, Montez?" He asked once they reached the stairs. Troy held her hands at her sides- palms up so she had some support and wouldn't fall.

"Baby room."

"Baby's room it is." He helped her up the last step before walking into the baby's room with her at the end of the hall.

**FIREMAN'S BABY**

"Gabriella, sweetheart. Are you okay in there?" Troy asked as he softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She called out just as soft as the knock, "You can come in."

Troy pushed open the door and leant against the door frame, "Hello gorgeous." He grinned.

Gabriella was staring at her stomach, placing a blob of bubbles on her belly button so she didn't notice the adoring smile on Troy's face. She was totally emerged in bubbles except for her stomach which poked out.

"Don't you look cute." Troy cooed, walking forward and shut the door behind him.

"Baby Bubbles." Gabriella giggled.

Troy walked over next to the tub and crouched down next to it, brushing his left hand over her bump and his right hand held onto the tub, his chin resting on his hand.

"You enjoying your bath?" Troy asked, rubbing his lips together. Trying not to stare down at his girlfriends naked body.

"Very much so. I haven't felt this relaxed in months." Gabriella sighed contently.

Troy gritted his teeth as she took a deep breath in which raised her breasts above the water, "Fuck, baby," Troy grumbled, feeling himself twitch at the sight of his lover's nipples hardening due to being wet and the cool.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, frowning while reaching forwards to run her hand through his messy hair.

"You're laying there naked with my child inside of you- honestly babe? You're fucking turning me on. If you weren't so close to your due date, I would totally jump your bones." Troy told her, straight to the point.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, slapping the side of his head gently, "Go!"

Troy chuckled lightly, "I'm going, I'm going." He grinned, standing up before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing her quickly again.

"Love you too." She replied, letting him straighten up and walk out of the bathroom to give her some peace before a kid kept them up at all hours in the morning.

**FIREMAN'S BABY**

"Are you on call tonight?" Gabriella asked as she lifted her tee over her head, getting ready for bed.

"Nope. Just tomorrow from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon. Not long." Troy told her, stripping off his tee as well and climbing into bed with just his boxers on.

Gabriella nodded, pulling on a baggy t-shirt before getting into bed with just that on. She pushed her hair off her face feeling hot, switching off the lamp then cuddling into her boyfriend's side attempting to get comfortable with a huge stomach.

"Comfortable?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the bath helped." Gabriella sighed, curling into her muscular man who never fails to make her feel safe and loved.

"Good. Now sleep, we need all the sleep we can get right now." Troy said, putting protective arms around his brunette beauty.

"Mhm. Goodnight." She tipped her head back and puckered her lips.

Troy met her lips in a short kiss, "Good night beautiful, sweet dreams."

Gabriella turned her back to Troy, grabbing the long cushion which supported her bump. Troy had brought her the pillow a few months into the pregnancy as she researched how to make sleeping easier and this pillow was like magic.

Troy ran his finger tips down her side, "Love you, baby."

Gabriella smiled sleepily but he couldn't see, "Love you too. Cuddle me."

Troy immediately lay his arm carefully over her stomach and cuddled into her back, moving her hair slightly as it tickled his nose but not far away so he could still smell the lovely coconut scent- the scent he fell asleep with every night.


	2. Family

**I'm so glad you all liked it and thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gabs!" A deep voice shouted as the person it belonged to entered the kitchen.

"What Joshua?" Gabriella asked, immediately recognising her older brother's voice.

"Hello to you too, I don't see you very often but it's nice to get a warm greeting." Josh Montez said sarcastically while he walked up to his sister and leant against the counter next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get all this food together." Gabriella said, pausing for a minute.

"I'll help, just tell me what to do." Josh rubbed his hands together.

Gabriella looked at him sceptically, "Hmm, who told you to help?"

Josh grinned at his sister, "Tom." He said, referring to their older brother.

"Why couldn't Thomas come and help too?" Gabriella pouted, brushing a hand over her stomach.

Josh shrugged, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Gabriella looked around the kitchen, "Erm, can you take the potato salad in and the sausages. Basically everything in his area." She asked, pointing to the counter on the far side.

"Yeah sure." Josh pointed to his cheek.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, telling him to bend down so she could kiss his cheek, "Thanks Joshua."

Josh started to carry everything into the dining room and placed it in the middle of the dining table before Gabriella announced that lunch was ready. Close family of Troy and Gabriella had come. Their extended family promising to come down and see them once the baby is born.

Gabriella made sure everyone had something to eat before serving herself some food and sat in a chair at the dining table- some went to sit in the living room because the dining room was full. Troy walked in holding a tired little girl on his hip, asking her something earning a nod. He collected them both some food on one plate and went to sit between his girlfriend and his brother.

"Hey," He greeted, giving Gabriella a kiss to her temple and smiled at his mom who sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey Jamie," Gabriella smiled.

"Hi." Her tired voice mumbled.

"Uncle Troy wore you out, huh?" Gabriella asked, softly moving some of her thick light brown hair away from her face.

"Yeah, we were playing catch outside and he chased me after I dropped the ball." She said lowly.

Gabriella faked a gasp, "He didn't, did he?"

Jamie smiled big, nodding, "Yeah, he tickled me. Right here." She poked her stomach gently.

"Boy's are silly aren't they?" Gabriella pretending to whisper, smiling at how cute the little girl was.

"Yeah, Uncle Troy is." Jamie giggled as Troy tickled her stomach again.

"You two finished talking about me?" Troy asked.

Jamie shook her head quickly, grinning at Gabriella.

"Little monkey." Troy teased, kissing the top of her head before picking up a sausage and holding it toward her.

Jamie took the sausage and took a bite, happily snuggling back into her uncle's chest.

"Told you, you were gonna be a good daddy." Gabriella whispered, pushing Troy's hair back off his forehead.

Troy smiled, "But it's going to be different. Just me and you looking after a newborn."

"I know." She nodded, leaning forward slightly.

Troy quickly met her lips in a quick kiss, "Another Jame?" Troy asked, picking up his own sausage and ate it quickly.

Jamie nodded, taking the last one off the plate and chewing it slowly.

"So have you been down to the hospital to see what kind of birth you want to have?" Troy's mom, Lucille Bolton asked.

Troy answered for them, "Yeah, we went a couple of days ago." He told her, laying his arm on the back of Gabriella's chair.

"I was thinking about having a C section but once they told me more about it- I didn't want it. We went down to where you have a water birth and it looked good, more relaxing if that's possible," She smiled at Lucille who laughed lightly, "But I was thinking that after I have given birth to this little one." Gabriella rubbed her stomach, "I won't want to get changed and dry so I'm just going to normal birth and we went through pain killers and everything." Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted her to have the water birth one but like she said, she'll be tired and everything." Troy shrugged, finishing off his plate once Jamie jumped off his lap and went to play again.

"You'll want every pain killer in the book." Lucille smiled.

Gabriella's top teeth sunk softly onto her bottom lip, trying to keep the scared expression off her face, "We're so close, I just want it over and done with. Labour I mean."

"Two weeks right?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah." Troy confirmed, "Well a week and five days."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath, "How long were you in labour for?"

"With Dale about… nineteen hours because he was the first child then Troy was around twelve hours and Dylan was only seven." Lucille told Gabriella how now looked even more worried.

Troy seemed to notice this because he softly started to massage the back of her neck and placed a small kiss on her ear, "It's gonna be okay," He whispered.

"Do you guys know who's gonna be in the delivery room?" Lucille asked.

Troy scooted his chair closer to Gabriella so she could cuddle up to him, "Just me." He answered, "But we agreed with the doctor that people can come and go until Gabriella has to push."

"I did the exact same thing." Lucille smiled.

"Ok!" Someone shouted to gain everybody's attention, "Troy, Gabs. I know you didn't really have a big baby shower so we all brought you a few things which you might not have."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at Troy's oldest brother before Gabriella's: Josh and Tom and Troy's father brought out the three small boxes of things and placed them on the table which had been cleared. Everybody from the living room were now in the dining room.

"Come on babe, let's take a look." Troy said, standing up and holding out his hands so he could pull her up.

Troy opened one box and smiled at all the piles of clothes: some pink, some blue as they didn't find out what the gender of the baby will be. Some were a pale yellow, green- every colour possible and different sizes.

"Gab, look." Troy grinned, picking one of the onesies- it was a light blue and really soft material. On the front, it had 'I have the best daddy!' in bold letters.

Gabriella giggled, "That's so cute."

Troy and Gabriella continued to look through the boxes. Fifteen minutes later all the things had been looked at and put back in the boxes neatly. They had gotten baby clothes, a few toddler pieces of clothing too, toys, lots of diapers, bottles, wipes, baby bath wash. All the little things Troy and Gabriella will need in the next few months.

Gabriella yawned, placing her hand over her mouth as she and her boyfriend lay on the couch with Gabriella between Troy's legs.

"How long are you guys staying for?" Troy asked as it was only Troy's parents and brothers in the room with them. Everybody else mingling outside or in other rooms.

"A couple of days." Troy's dad answered, Jack Bolton.

Troy nodded, slipping his hand under Gabriella's soft plaid shirt, "Tired?" He murmured next to her ear.

Gabriella nodded, turning slightly so he was tucked into Troy more, careful of her stomach, "Just need a little nap. All the food has made me and bubbles tired."

Troy laughed quietly, "Come on, let me take you up to our room." Troy lifted himself up and over Gabriella without knocking into her.

"Troy, pull up your pants." Lucille scolded.

Troy wriggled and he pulled up his jeans, "Give me chance to get up, mom."

Gabriella giggled and accepted the help from her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna take big momma up to bed for a nap." Troy teased.

His whole family gave him 'you shouldn't have done that' looks and Troy frowned looking back at Gabriella who looked upset and hurt.

"Baby, I was just teasing." Troy stepped closer to her, brushing his hands down her arms.

"Leave me alone." Gabriella jerked her arms away and waddled away toward the stairs.

"Let me help you." Troy said softly, coming up behind Gabriella.

"I said, leave me alone." Gabriella hissed, spotting her older brother, "Thomas, help me up the stairs?" She said, sweetly.

Tom nodded and walked over to her and Troy stepped out of the way watching his pissed, pregnant girlfriend climb the stairs with the help of her brother, "Fuck." He muttered.

"What's wrong, little sister?" Tom asked as he helped her lay down on the bed.

"Just tired."

Tom gave her a look, "You may be able to fool some people but not me Gab. Tell me what's happened."

Gabriella's bottom lip started to quiver and her chin dimpled, "Troy called a big momma."

Tom held back a smirk as he knew that if she weren't pregnant she would of just slapped Troy's chest and scolded him for it but she was pregnant so her emotions were running wild.

"Oh little Gab." Tom sympathised, kneeling next to the bed, taking her hand, "You're a pretty momma."

"Thomas stop trying to sweet talk me," Gabriella attempted but the tears kept falling.

"Just think when you have this little one, you can beat the crap out of him… Unless you want me to go do it right now." Tom joked but trying to be serious as he went to stand up.

Gabriella gripped his hand tighter, "No, I'll do it." She pouted, closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep little 'un. You're gonna need it." Tom commented, kissing her forehead.

"Love you, Thomas." Gabriella said, sweetly.

"Love you too, Gabriella." Tom teased as the use of his full name which she always used.

**FIREMEN'S BABY**

"Troy Bolton, well done in making my sister cry." Tom said, walking into the living room to find Troy sitting talking to Gabriella's mom.

Troy winced, "Dude, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She's just hormonal." Tom chuckled, patting Troy's shoulder as he went over to the arm chair where Dale and Dale's wife and their daughter: Jamie were sitting. Starting up a conversation with them.

"What did you say to her?" Gabriella's mother, Eva asked, firmly still protective over her only daughter.

"Well we have this on going joke which went on from when we found out that she was pregnant at five weeks. Me and Chad call her big momma and usually she just playfully hits us or comes back with some sort of come back but she just told me to leave her alone and shouted for Tom to help her up the stairs." Troy explained, carefully as this was his girlfriend's only parents.

"She's probably really wanting the baby out now. She'll be tired, hurting, scared. I know I was and if you ask you're mom she say she felt the same. Right Lucille?" Eva asked.

"What's that?" Lucille asked, smiling as she was in a conversation between her husband, Dale's family and Tom.

"Just before your kids were born. You felt tired, scared and were aching?" Eva asked.

Lucille nodded, "Gosh, yeah. My feet were killing, my back was aching. Everything."

Troy just sat their quietly, "I'll leave her to rest for a few minutes before going up there."

"Go now." Lucille instructed.

"But she needs rest."

"Go." Everyone shouted at him.

"Consider me gone." Troy mumbled, standing up and bounding up the stairs before quietly opening their bedroom door and shutting it behind him.

Troy quietly knelt beside the bed, not knowing Tom had done this minutes before.

"Thomas, go away." Gabriella muttered, reaching her hand out to push his face.

Troy caught her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, "Gabs, it's me."

"Go away, jackass." Gabriella muttered, unfazed.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. It's just been our little on going joke and I didn't think you'd take to heart now." Troy told her, softly.

"I'm exhausted, I haven't had a decent night sleep in months except for last night. My lower back aches and I just want the baby out but in a way I don't because I'm terrified of labour." Gabriella whispered, not opening her eyes- worried that if she did tears would fall.

"I know," Troy kissed her cheek, "I know," He gripped her hand tighter, "I can't begin to understand what you've been through the past nine months but I'm trying to help you."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, "I know you are." She ran her fingers through his short hair.

"I'm really sorry I made you cry." Troy whispered.

"It's ok. I'm just very hormonal." She gave him a small smile before puckering her lips slightly- silently asking for a kiss.

Troy leant forward to press a kiss on her lips before wiping away the tears and kissing her gently again, "You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be fine." He promised, looking into her chocolate eyes.

Gabriella gently nibbled on her lower lip, "I love you."

Troy smiled and softly thumbed her cheek, brushing his hand down her shoulder and to rest on her side, "I love you too and I love bubbles." Troy grinned.

Gabriella let out a giggle, "I love bubbles too," she sniffed.

"We okay?" Troy asked, quietly as her eyes fluttered shut again. He softly rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah." She smiled but not opening her eyes.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you in a little bit." Troy told her, kissing her temple as he stood up and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"Ok. Wake me before everyone leaves." She instructed him, weakly.

"Don't worry babe, there'll be here for as long as they can." He get a light chuckle.

A giggle escaped the brunette as she agreed with him. Troy snuck out of the room quietly and just as softly closed the door to make his way back to their families.

**FIREMEN'S BABY**

A couple of hours later, found Troy, Dale, Dylan, Tom and Josh sat on the deck over looking Troy's and Gabriella's back yard all with a beer in hand. None of them were saying anything, just soaking in the time they were having together as they wouldn't all get to hang out like this for a while. Tom lives in New York City. Dale lives in Florida with his wife and kid. Dylan and Troy's parents lived in Arizona. Josh lived in Utah and of course Gabriella and Troy lived in San Diego.

"When are you guys going back?" Troy asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"In two days." Dylan answered and they rest agreed with him.

"You're all coming back when the baby is born, right?" He asked, again.

They all nodded, "And miss seeing you struggle? I'm defiantly there." Dale teased.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed as they all laughed, "Don't freak me out."

Dale wrapped his arm around Troy's shoulders, "You'll be fine. I know you will. When Jamie was born- all the worries… they go when you hold your kid. Trust me, you're gonna do great." Dale told his younger brother quietly.

Troy gave his brother a smile, "Thanks, bro." He smiled before looking to his left, "So how's your girlfriend, Dyl?"

Dylan looked up from his cell phone, "She's good." He said simply.

Troy frowned, usually he was grinning and beaming when someone mentioned his girlfriend, "What's wrong, man?" Troy asked.

The twenty year old's eyes shimmered as his eyebrows cottoned together briefly, "Nothing." He gave his brother a slight smile.

"Come on," Troy nodded his head deeper into the yard.

Dylan nodded and stood up as did his brother. Troy told Dylan to wait for him further down the yard while Troy told them where they were going and put down their beers.

"So what's happened?" Troy asked.

Dylan leant back against the large tree, "She broke up with me." He said, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What?" Troy's eyes wide. He thought they were really happy together and they were just coming up to their two and a half years.

"She broke up with me. Last night on the phone." Dylan elaborated.

"On the phone? That's low." Troy mumbled, slightly bitterly.

"I know. She erm, she said she had been sleeping with this other guy for two months. We got into an argument and then _she _finished _me_." Dylan shook his head, wiping his eyes roughly.

"What the fuck! Dude, I'm so sorry." Troy winced as he saw another tear fall from Dylan's eyes, "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Dylan nodded, his nostril's flaring as he tried not to cry, "Yeah." his voice broke.

"Amy doesn't deserve you. She was cheating on you for two months. You should be glad she's out of your life. If I was still living in Arizona- I'd give her a piece of my fucking mind." Troy fumed.

"She text me today." Dylan said, simply after a moment of silence.

"What did she say?" Troy asked, lowly.

"That she's sorry for fucking around but she wasn't happy with me anymore and that she's sorry for hurting me." Dylan relayed.

Troy frowned, "What did you text back?"

"That I'm glad she's gone and I don't need a girl who cheats on me because I treated her really well and I said she won't get that with many boys." Dylan looked at his brother, "I know I shouldn't but I miss her, already."

Troy reached out for his and brought him into a hug while Dylan let out a few soft tears against his brother's shoulder, "It's gonna be alright, bro."

Dylan nodded, "At least you have someone faithful like Gabs."

Troy pulled back but kept his hands firmly on Dylan's shoulders, "I got lucky." He said, simply, "You'll find someone like that. You're only twenty."

"You started dating Gabriella when you were nineteen, though." Dylan complained.

"Like I said, I got lucky. Not many people find a girl at nineteen and planned to stay with them their entire life. You will find a girl who is worthy of you, I promise." Troy told him, not taking his eyes from his.

Dylan swallowed thickly before nodding, "Just gonna a while."

"I know, buddy." Troy smiled slightly.

"I can't believe I was sleeping with her while she was fucking some other guy as well." Dylan frowned, "That thought alone makes me feel sick."

"You remember Taylor? The girl I dated when I was seventeen?" Troy asked.

Dylan nodded.

"When I was with her, I thought she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't necessarily in love with her- like I thought at the time but I really liked and she cheated on me and now look I'm in a five year committed relationship at twenty four with a gorgeous, caring women and with a baby on the way. You'll get that too but in your own time. Now I'm not saying you didn't love Amy because everyone knows you did and possibly still do but you'll find someone. For now, go out- have fun."

Dylan nodded, slowly, "I just never thought she was the type to cheat."

"Who knows what a cheater looks like?" Troy asked, rhetorically.

"True." Dylan shrugged, meeting his brother's blue eyes with his on blues, "Thanks bro."

"No problem just talk to me if you ever need to okay? Even after the baby is born." Troy told him, strictly.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah. You're gonna make a good dad, man."

Troy smiled, bringing his brother into another hug, "Does mom or dad know?"

"Mom knows," Dylan nodded.

Troy nodded, "You wanna go back?" He thumbed in the direction of their friends and brother.

Dylan shook his head, "I will, you go. I just need a second."

"Are'ya gonna be okay?" The older sibling asked, concerned.

"Yeah."

Troy nodded and with one last pat on the back he left his little brother to think things through about Amy and about their talk.

"Dylan okay?" Dale asked with a frown.

Troy shrugged, "He and Amy have split." He said, quietly.

Dale's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I know but don't say anything to him. He was crying and he's really broke about it. Let him tell you the full story in his own time." Troy told his older brother who was just as worried about the youngster as Troy was.

"Of course," Dale nodded but soon felt two arms snake around his neck. He looked up to find his wife's smiling down at him.

"Hey," Abby Bolton said, softly.

"Hey beautiful." Dale smiled back with the Bolton charm.

Abby sat down next to Dale, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders, "Where's Jamie?" Dale asked.

"Inside with Gabriella."

"She's awake?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she has been since just after you guys came out here." Abby told her brother in law.

The blue eyed man ran his tongue over his teeth, "I'm gonna check on her." He said, jumping up and bounding toward the patio doors and into the living room.

He was instantly met with the sight of Gabriella holding her stomach, her face twisted in pain and her mom next to her, rubbing her back. He didn't make himself known yet- wondering what was going on. Lucille was the only other person in the room who was on the phone.

"Mom, it hurts." Gabriella breathed, laying her head against her shoulder in comfort.

"I know, honey. Just breathe." Eva whispered.

Gabriella's face relaxed and she curled into her mother more then Troy made himself clear, "What's going on?" He asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out.

"I said what's going on?" Troy repeated, walking over to Gabriella side where he sat on the couch.

"She's gone into labour but the hospital won't let her in until she's four centimetres dilated." Eva explained as Lucille was still on the phone.

Troy swallowed thickly, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's temple as she curled into his side, "Who's mom on the phone too?" Troy asked.

"The hospital, asking when we can take her in." Eva answered.

Suddenly, Troy felt Gabriella gripped his tee and her face crumpled up in an uncomfortable pain, he pressed soothing kisses to her forehead and any skin he could reach. He massaged the bottom of her back to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"Ouch," She muttered.

Troy tipped her chin up with his fingers and pressed a small kiss to her lips, "We're gonna have a baby." He whispered.

Gabriella let out a shaky breath, "Yeah," he breathed.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise." Troy continued to whispered, cuddling her closer.

"I'm scared." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy kissed her again but her lingering there, "I know but I'm here." He kissed her again before he let her dig her face in his chest.

"Because it's been a couple of hours and Gabi's contractions are getting closer together and more painfully they said we can take her in." Lucille told them.

Gabriella whimpered softly, holding onto Troy tighter, "I don't wanna."

"Babe," He cooed, "Baby, look at me."

Gabriella look up into his eyes, "You are gonna be fine so is our baby. You just need to try and relax and breathe like your mom taught you, okay?"

Gabriella nodded slowly and started to calm down, "We have everything ready and we are ready." He tried to soothe her but knowing he was scared also.

"I'll go tell everybody." Eva said.

"Mom, could you get Gabriella's bag please?" Troy asked as Gabriella calmed down and had her eyes closed.

"Yeah sure, where is it?" Lucille stood.

"By the bedside table in our room." Troy smiled softly at the older woman who knew exactly what Gabriella was going through.

"I'll be right down." Lucille said before rushing off.

"Ow." Gabriella grumbled, her grip once again tightening on his tee.

Troy kissed her forehead, stroking her back again. Not knowing what else to do to help the woman he loved.

Lucille came back downstairs with the duffle in hand, "Let's go." She said just as everyone else came running into the room.

"Let's go." Troy repeated, quietly as him and Gabriella locked eyes.


	3. Him

**Chapter 3**

"I hate being pregnant." Gabriella stated as herself and Troy walked into their house an hour after taking off.

"I know you do." Troy sighed, watching as his still pregnant girlfriend flopped down on the sofa

"Stupid Braxton Hicks contractions," She continued to mumbled, playing with the edge of her loose white v-neck tee.

"I hate them as much as you. I swear there gonna give me a fucking heart attack." Troy said, lowly almost angry.

"There going to give _you _a heart attack, are you kidding me Troy? I'm the one who's being carrying you're child around for nine months. I'm the one that has to go through dull aches and pains and then a few hours of excruciating pain which no man will ever go through. And you're gonna have an heart attack?" Gabriella was beyond irritated with the man who was moaning about her still being pregnant.

Troy frowned, "Whoa! Why are you shouting at me? All I want is for that baby to be here as soon as possible. Plus I think I've been pretty damn good to you're hormonal, bitchy behaviour for months on end." Troy hissed.

Neither of them have had much sleep in the last month or so and because they were around each other much of the time, they took it out on each other and with Troy working nights and weird shifts plus picking up a few more hours here and there so they had enough money for supplies for the baby and to make sure it got everything it needed. Troy's and Gabriella's normal hours would of covered this but because Gabriella has just gone of maternity leave for a few months, he had to pick up a few more hours to grantee that they will live an comfortable life for the next few months.

"You don't think I want the baby out? I hate not being able to walk up the stairs without help or not being able to clean or anything because I feel worn out if I just do it for five minutes and even if I feel up to it, you yell at me because I'm being 'dangerous' and putting myself and the baby at risk if I fell. Then my boyfriend comes home from long work longs everyday pissed off and takes it out on the mother of his child. I'd trade places with you any day! Bitchy behaviour, Troy please. Get over yourself." Gabriella glared at him from her position on the couch.

"I'm not pissed off every time I get home and I do not tell you, you are at risk of hurting our child. I'd never say that! Plus I come home, clean the house, help you make dinner and I'm nothing but nice to you even when I'm tired and exhausted from doing twelve hour shifts and on top of that staying at the station to do some paper work. I get that you're hormonal, I do but why wait for me to come home to blow up on me?"

"You're full of bullshit. You once told me I was really going to hurt the baby or put myself through early labour because I was cleaning a fucking cabinet and when exactly have I ever waited for you to come home to _blow up _on you?" Gabriella asked with a fierce edge to her voice, standing up angrily.

"Oh my god, Gabriella and you say I'm full of bullshit. I told you to stop cleaning and rest because you're going to need all the energy you can get once the baby is born. Are you delusional? you shouted at me the minute I walked through the door like a couple of days ago for not making the bed and leaving the closet door open. It's so pathetic."

Gabriella forgot about the first part of his rant and ran her hands through her hair, quickly and giving it a tug, "When the baby arrives and it starts crawling about and hits its head on the door, you'll be sorry. I'm pathetic? I'm so sorry that I'm tired from carrying a heavy baby around, you fucking asshole." Gabriella screamed at her boyfriend.

"You are the least appreciative person I have ever met in my entire life! I've been pretty damn good to you throughout this pregnancy. Most guys would of jumped a mile if they found out their girlfriend was pregnant and it wasn't planned. The rest would of walked off, maybe disappearing for the night but what did I do? You were crying and scared you were gonna lose me, I held you the entire night while I tried to convince you that I wasn't going anywhere and I wanted the baby we both created." Troy shouted, rubbing at his eyes.

Gabriella glared at him, "Yeah, you were great that night, I admit that but I'm the least appreciative person you know? Really, Troy? I would of thought you of all people know how false that statement is. At least my baby will have a father, even though he's a dick." Gabriella hissed out in a dark voice.

"You could go to see you're father, Gabriella. You're just too fucking stubborn and self centred to see him. He never hurt _you_ physically so you could see him!"

Gabriella's eyes darkened and her body tensed, "Get out." She whispered, darkly.

"No, it's my house too." Troy instantly felt guilty at what his previous comment did to the woman he loved.

"I said, get the fuck out, Troy!" Gabriella screamed.

"Whatever, Gabriella," Troy shook his head, walking out to the hallway, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the house- slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella and Troy had never argued like that in the entire pregnancy and ever though it wasn't their longest argument they'd ever had by a long shot but it was a scream fest and both said stuff they would later regret, for sure.

Gabriella fell backwards on the sofa, fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt again while nibbling her bottom lip getting teary eyed as she thought back over the argument.

**A couple of hours later…**

Gabriella was walking along the side walk, wiping a tear which fell from her big brown eyes which were now blood shot from all the crying she had done inside their house and while walking along the side walk toward the park, in the dark. She knew it wasn't safe for a pregnant woman to look vulnerable and walking by herself in the dark next to the park but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of the house she shared with her so called great boyfriend. It was now deep into the night, Gabriella guessed it was around half eleven maybe midnight and she had felt her cell phone vibrate several times in her coat pocket but not once did she pick up the phone. She wanted to be alone.

"Stupid boyfriend," Gabriella mumbled as she walked through the gates which lead her into the empty park.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She grumbled before sitting down on the closest bench, feeling her feet starting to ache. She placed her hands on her huge stomach and rubbed softly, "You're daddy's a stupid man." She pouted.

Gabriella took out her phone and saw she had twenty two missed calls, eight voicemails and twenty text messages. She saw the missed calls were from Troy, Sharpay Evans (her best friend), Chad Danforth (her stupid boyfriend's best friend), her mother and Lucille. The voice mails were mainly from Troy and a couple from her mother. The text messages were again, mainly from Troy and a couple from everyone else. Gabriella listened to an older one of Troy's voicemails, listening carefully.

_Baby, please text me back or call me. I'm so worried about you. I'm so sorry about everything I said, you know what we're like once we get into an argument. Please just call me back or text to let me know you're safe. Everyone is really worried about you and the baby. Please even if it's not me, just tell someone you're safe, okay? I'm so, so, sorry. I love you, I hope you know that._

His voice was rushed and husky which made Gabriella's lower lip quiver and she cuddled into her coat more as the next message came over her phone.

_Gabriella, honey. It's Lucille. Listen my son can be an idiot, we all know that but please go home to him, kick him out for the night if you must but please don't be outside in the dark. You know what creeps are around. Look after yourself and the baby._

Gabriella bit her lip and moved to lay down on the bench, curling into a ball the best she could to keep the cold out.

_Gabriella, sweetie. Troy told me about you're argument, he's a jerk but he loves you and is so worried. If you don't want to speak to him, ring me and I'll come to wherever you are. Just call me and we'll have a little catch up, yeah? I'm expecting a call from you, miss Montez. L-O-V-E U, Gab-gab._

Her best friend's voice was light but Gabriella knew she was worried so she pressed the dial button and her cell phone automatically rang Sharpay's phone and she answered with in a second.

"_Gab!" _Sharpay exclaimed down the phone.

"Hi." Gabriella sniffed.

"_Babe, come to my house and we can talk, okay? It's cold outside." Sharpay cooed in a soft voice._

Gabriella closed her eyes, "No. You'll tell Troy if I'm there."

"_I won't, I promise. Just please come to my house or let me come to you."_

Gabriella let out a sob, "No, he's a stupid jerk. I hate him."

"_No you don't. You had an argument but you guys love each other."_

"He told me that I'm a bitch and I'm the least appreciative person he knows and that I'm too self centred to see my father." Gabriella almost shouted, her emotions going over board now.

"_Gabs, please. Tell me where you are." _

"No! Troy'll be angry at me for leaving and he'll leave me with the baby." Gabriella shouted and hung up the phone, switching it off before placing it back in her pocket and closing her eyes, letting sleep over come to exhausted body which had, had so much stress on throughout the day with families over, false labour and an argument with Troy.

**FIREMEN'S BABY**

"Gabriella, sweetheart." Gabriella heard her name being whispered by a man then a warm palm on the freezing cold skin of her cheeks.

"Gabi?" A woman's voice was then heard.

Gabriella tried to open her eyes but she couldn't find the energy to do so. She did reach out her index finger to let the people know she was okay. Their was a little light on her face so she knew that it was now morning.

"You're gonna be okay," The man's voice whispered, she sensed the man moving closer then she felt warm bare skin being placed to her cheeks.

Gabriella let herself relax again and fall back into her sleep, into the blackness.

**FIREMEN'S BABY**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open to see white material pressing up against her and to a faint noise of a heartbeat. Closing her eyes again from the light, she rolled onto her back and licked her dry lips and again opened her eyes, _I need a drink_ she thought.

"Gabi? Oh my god, thank god." A woman's voice spoke and suddenly light brown hair flooded her vision.

Gabriella soon recognised the woman as Sharpay and hugged her back.

"We were all so worried about you." Sharpay mumbled, digging her face into Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella smiled gently but didn't speak and Sharpay pulled back, quickly.

"Water," She mumbled and Sharpay quickly moved to the bedside table to pour a plastic cup full of water and passed it to her best friend which Gabriella took with a smile, "What's wrong?" Gabriella whispered once she gave her cup back to Sharpay

Sharpay's face relaxed, "You scared the shit out of me, just then. I thought you couldn't speak." She giggled.

Gabriella smiled, cuddling up in the thick blanket she was covered in, "Why am I in the hospital?" She whispered.

Sharpay sat on the bed and took one of her best friends hands, "You had severe hypothermia, Gabs."

"I did?" Gabriella frowned.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded, "You were laying on a metal bench in a thin coat when me and Troy found you."

Gabriella frowned at Troy's name, "Where is he anyway? The jerk isn't even here when I'm in hospital. Some boyfriend." Gabriella mumbled, angrily.

Sharpay shook her head, "He's here."

Gabriella nodded, "What time is it?"

Sharpay looked at the clock above Gabriella's bed, "Four o'clock in the afternoon. We found you at six o'clock this morning and you had to have surgery so they put you to sleep."

"Surgery?" Gabriella gasped, wide eyed as worry over took her and placed her hands on her stomach to feel it was smaller than before, "My baby?" Gabriella's lip trembled before she burst out crying.

"Gabs." Sharpay tried.

"Get out, get out, get out." She repeated, turning away from her best friend.

"It's not what you think." Sharpay tried again.

"Get out!" Gabriella shouted just as two doctors came rushing in after hearing the shouting and crying.

"Can you step outside for a second?" The female doctor asked and Sharpay nodded, sadly.

"Miss Montez." The male doctor said, calmly.

"Go away." Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabriella," He tried, again.

Gabriella looked at the doctor with tears still streaming down her face, "Don't try to calm me down. I've killed my own child."

"You haven't." He said, firmly.

"Yes, I have!" Gabriella shouted.

The female doctor approached Gabriella, now Sharpay had exited the room, "Gabriella, listen. You had a C-Section, you're baby is fine."

Gabriella's tears slowed stopped as the information sunk in, slightly… "Why are you lying to me?" She asked in a dry, emotionless voice.

The two doctors looked at each other, slightly worried at the young women's reluctance of accepting that her baby was alive.

"Gabriella, no one's lying to you." The male doctor told her in a soft voice.

Gabriella got restless and she frowned at the doctors, "Get out."

"Let us take you to see your baby." The female doctor asked with a small smile.

Gabriella's frown got deeper, she just looked at the two doctors before the three heard the door open and close. She didn't tear her eyes away from the doctors as the young man rushed to her side and stroked her cheek, muttering something about being so sorry. Gabriella showed no emotion except for her frown that was deep in her forehead.

"Baby," The blue eyed man muttered, brushing the pad of his thumb under her left eye.

Gabriella didn't respond, not even looking at her long time boyfriend just staring at the doctors.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked the two doctors with a shaky voice, turning his head to look at the doctors.

"Come outside for a second, Mr Bolton." The male doctor gestured to the door.

Troy nodded, kissing Gabriella's temple, "Rest." He whispered. Taking another second to look at her before getting up and walking out of the room with the two doctors. The female doctor excused herself, telling the male doctor that she had to see another patient.

"I'm Dr Watson and I'll be Miss Montez's doctor." Dr Watson, introduced.

Troy nodded, licking his lips, "Troy Bolton."

"Ok, Mr Bolton. Gabriella seems to be showing signs of denial of some sort. She believes we are lying to her. She was under a lot of stress yesterday, I presume?" Dr Watson said as simply as possible.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, our families came to visit yesterday and Gabriella really wanted to make a good impression even through my family loves her." Troy smiled slightly, "We thought she was going into labour but they were just Braxton Hicks so yeah, we got home and had this big argument. I went to my parents hotel room for about an hour, came back to the house ready to apologize and she was gone and no one knew where she was. Everyone was looking for her and me and her best friend found her lying on a park bench." He bit the inside of his cheek, remembering how scared he had been a few hours ago. "What does she think people are lying to her about?"

"I'm not completely sure. She either believes that your son isn't alive or he isn't well. She seems to think, she's hurt him in some way."

"Why does think that? We had an argument before she ran off. Like you know, she was found with severe hypothermia, could that have effected her brain at all?"

"It wouldn't of effected her brain nor the baby but if she was out there much longer the baby could have been slightly affected. I need to talk to Miss Evans to find out what Gabriella was saying before we entered the room and then asked Gabriella a few questions to get a better in sight of what she's thinking but a lot of it could be to do with the stress she was under."

The back of Troy's head collided with the wall behind him and a sigh escaped his lips, "So what do I do now?"

"Continue to be with you're son and talk to Gabriella. Don't force her to see him though under any circumstances." The doctor told Troy, firmly.

Troy nodded, "Thanks." He gave Dr Watson a small smile before moving back into Gabriella's room where she was curled up into a ball. He knew he was slightly rude for not thanking the doctor properly but right now, he was more concerned about his family.

"Tell me the truth." Gabriella muttered just as Troy took a seat on the beige cushioned seat next to Gabriella's bed.

Troy leant forward, grasping one of her hands, "He's ok." Troy said, simply.

Gabriella sighed, "I know, he's up there now."

Troy frowned slightly but recovered before Gabriella could see, "No, he's here. He's alive and healthy." He moved his thumbs over the to top of her hand.

Gabriella's jaw clenched, "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. I promise you." He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

The tired looking woman sat up more, "Then tell me how it went? Was it because of the surgery? Did they cut into the wrong place? Was it not big enough to survive?"

Troy's eye got slightly moist, "Our baby isn't an 'it'. Our baby is our son." He laced both hands through one of hers and held it to his stubbled cheek.

"I thought I could trust you." Gabriella sat up even more, slowly feeling a slight pain. She slowly tried to pull her hand back but Troy held it firmly.

"Gabriella, you can. Please, just come visit him." Troy knew he was going against Dr Watson's orders but he didn't care.

"It's not alive!" Gabriella shouted before letting out a loud sob, ripping her hand from his.

Troy moved the chair closer to the bed and brought her head into his chest, pressing a kiss to her ear as she cried into his chest, the top of her head was pressed against the centre of his chest.

"Just come see him." Troy whispered.

Gabriella shook her head quickly, "No, I can't. Why don't you understand?"

Troy stared at the wall in front of him as he held his broken girlfriend who thought their healthy baby was dead. For the first time in their relationship, Troy had no idea how to fix this situation and absolutely hated that.

**FIREMEN'S BABY**

"You just want to see mommy don't you?" Troy whispered, running his finger tips over the little boy's soft cheek with a smile on his face.

"He's so beautiful," A voice said quietly from in front of him.

Troy lifted his head to see that his mother was standing their in front of him, "Hey mama," He sighed.

"How's he doing?" Lucille asked.

"He's doing good. He's now ten hours old." Troy smiled softly, looking back down at his son.

Lucille smiled at the adoring expression Troy had on his face while gazing down at his flesh and blood, "How are you doing with everything?"

Troy nodded slowly, "Good. About half an hour ago, the doctors convinced her to see our baby and half way there she had a panic attack and started screaming at me, wanting to go back to her room so the doctors are with her now, calming her down."

"I know that but that wasn't my question. How are _you _doing and I want more than a 'good'"

Troy shrugged carefully, lifting his son up so he rested against his chest while Troy slouched in the chair, "Alright. Gabriella hasn't even seen our child yet and I'm not allowed to let anyone but me and the doctors hold him so he gets used to me. They said that he will know -when Gabriella holds him I mean- that she's his mother so that's pretty much what's stopping me from breaking down." He let out a dry chuckle.

"It'll be amazing, I'm sure. Have you slept?" Lucille asked, moving to stand next to him and her own son tilted his head, laying his head on her chest needing his mother more than ever.

"No, not since I went to you're hotel room after the argument."

Lucille ran her fingers through his hair, "That was only for half an hour. You haven't slept for what, a day and a half?"

"More or less." Troy shrugged, "I don't care. I feel peaceful when I'm with my baby and I can't being to think if this whole thing with Gabriella runs deeper than just a little denial." He turned his head to kiss the back of the little boys head.

Lucille nodded, knowing that her own son needed something else other than deep questions, "So what you thinking of naming him?"

Troy let out a small smile while he stood up once he smelt something horrible and told his mom to come with him while they went into a small room away from all the other babies in there where a few couples were cooing over their children.

Troy lay him down on the changing table, "Me and Gabriella have no idea."

"Have you thought of any?" Lucille nudged him with her elbow.

"A few but I don't know." Troy let out a breath, unbuttoning the tiny buttons running down his front before gently pulling it away. He kept one day on his baby's side while he reached to the side for the wipes and diapers. Troy wiped his baby and made sure he was all dry with some powder before placing the diaper on him- checking afterward that it was on securely and then reached for a fresh, soft all in one and pulling a small blue hat on his head.

"Like a pro." Lucille teased.

Troy chuckled, lifting his son with one hand behind his neck and brought him against his chest, "Hardly. I've done it a couple of times and each time the nurses had to correct it."

Lucille let out a small laugh, quietly, "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving in a weeks time?" Lucille questioned as he sat back down on the chair.

"I completely forgot that it's Thanksgiving soon." Troy rubbed at his tired eyes, bouncing the quiet baby.

"If Gabriella's better and you're all up to it, would you three like to come down for a couple of days? Let your baby meet everyone?" Lucille asked, rubbing Troy's back soothingly.

Troy nodded slowly, "Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe it'll help Gabriella if she's no better. Just getting away for a couple of days."

"You're more than welcome." Lucille whispered as Troy slouched down again in the rocking chair which seemed to have made little Bolton/Montez fall asleep.

Lucille stood up and went to fetch a carer to put the little boy in his crib in the correct way so he was warm and safe and brought Troy a pillow and blanket, placing them behind his head and over his worn out body.

Lucille who had a deep red/ginger coloured hair rang into her son's work telling them he couldn't come in for a couple of days and explained the whole situation and the station manager completely understood and gave him a couple of days of leave. Lucille thanked the man and hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket, pressing a kiss to Troy's head before walking out of the room and down the corridor toward the sleepy man's girlfriend.

She knocked on the door, hearing a small come in. She older woman walked into the younger woman's room and moved to sit on the chair next to her.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Lucille questioned, reaching forward to brush her messy hair away from her face.

Gabriella shrugged, "Why can't I see my baby?"

Lucille gave her a small smile at least she was taking a step further and now she actually believed she had a child which the doctors didn't think she would do for a few more days so she was quickly progressing, "You can, sweetie."

"The doctors aren't stopping me but I bring myself to see him. I'm that messed up I can't see my own child. What does that say about me? I'm that baby's mother and the only parent who can willingly see him is Troy." Gabriella sobbed, curling into a ball again, hiding her blotchy face away from her boyfriend's mother who was like her second mom.

Lucille looked down at her in sympathy, stroking back her long, black hair, "You will in time. Troy's doing great." She told her as an afterthought as if it would distract her for a couple of minutes from the pain mentally and physically.

"Is he?" Gabriella looked up, laying her head on the pillow instead of her arm and tucking her hand under the side of her face.

Lucille nodded, "Yeah. He can change a diaper." This made Gabriella giggle, "He's doing really well with your baby, you should see how he holds him and kisses his head. It's the sweetest thing." Lucille carried on while Gabriella looked at her, smiling softly.

"How is he though?" Gabriella asked, quietly.

Lucille ran her hand over Gabriella's thick hair, "You want the truth?" Gabriella nodded, "He's tired, worried and really wants you to meet your son. He looks exactly like Troy, he really is a chip off the old block."

Gabriella gave her a watery smile, "He's so good with everything. With me. With the baby. With you and Jack. With his whole family."

Lucille nodded, "He is. I'm very proud of him… but I'm proud of too and I know your own mom is and your siblings."

"Where is my mom?" Gabriella asked, cuddling into her blanket more.

"She was here when you came out of surgery so was everybody but the doctor told them to go home and let you rest and think about everything. Troy wanted me to stay for him, for support." Lucille told her, still stroking her hair.

Gabriella's lip quivered, "Thank you."

The forty six year old woman smiled, "I had Dale when I was eighteen, Troy when I was twenty-two and Dylan when I was twenty-six. When I had Dale there was a point where I went into depression- Dale was about a year old then and I just thought of everything I could of done if me and his father were more careful but I never resented Dale, not one bit or Jack. My point is, you may feel like the world's against you just like I did but if you go and see your child, you'll feel a lot better. I always felt better when I had Dale in my arms." Lucille looked her straight in the eyes the whole time.

Another salty tear escaped Gabriella's eye while she nodded, "I can't, not yet." She shook her head quickly, "I feel like such a bad mother and a bitch for saying that but I just can't."

"No one is pressuring you into anything. Everything is done in your own time." Lucille told the trembling woman.

Gabriella nodded but hid her face in her pillow so she didn't register her room door opening and closing until their were a few muffled voices then a weight on the bed next to her and that same person tugged her into their arms. She felt lips pressing continuously on her forehead, holding her body flush against theirs.

"Please don't cry."

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out shakily before looking up. She looked up at the worried face of her boyfriend and he did exactly what he had done the last time he had seen her: run the pad of his thumb under her eye.

"I'm sorry." She croaked out.

Troy's lips curved up into a smile, "That's the first thing you've said to me since you told me to get out of the house." He told her, running his hand down her back.

Realization hit her and a deep frown covered her forehead, "I'm so sorry about the argument and running off and our baby and everything."

Troy licked his lips, "It's forgotten but I'm sorry too. He's gorgeous, Gabs." He whispered his last sentence while brushing his finger tips on the skin of her lower back, under her fleece button up.

A small smile lit up Gabriella's face, "Your mom said he looks just like you."

Troy nodded enthusiastically, "I was holding him a couple of minutes ago and this couple were in the room as well and we spoke for a few minutes and they were telling me how much our son looks like me. I said that he's gorgeous so he must take after his mommy." He told her, holding her close to him, belly against belly.

Gabriella hands were playing with the v-neck of his dark blue, 'army' t-shirt, "I wanted to give birth to him normally. Me screaming at you and you encouraging me. I wanted to hold him straight away but it's my own fault that I couldn't do that, you know?"

Troy grasped her chin and tilted her face up, "Do not even being to think like that." He told her, firmly, "Don't."

Gabriella swallowed and shuffled closer to him, pressing her lips to his desperately and he returned the kiss just as needy as her. The kiss wasn't smooth at all, teeth and lips were used, pressing quick kisses to each others lips or longer ones which were slightly mess but neither cared, they just needed each other right now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this took a while for me to write. **


	4. Hospital

**Chapter 4**

The couple just lay on the less than comfortable hospital bed with Gabriella tucked in his big, strong, muscular arms which was were she felt the most safe and well… sane. Troy's finger tips never stop stroking the soft skin under her pyjama top. They must have been laying there for a good hour before Troy shifted from laying on his back to lay on his side, to get his fragile girlfriend's attention he blew a raspberry on her forehead which made Gabriella giggle before looking up.

"Hey." Troy grinned.

"Hi." Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked at her more seriously, kissing her forehead, "There's my girl."

Gabriella snuggled back in his arms, her forehead and the tip of her nose now pressed to his chest instead of her cheek.

"I've got a question for you…" Troy trailed off, brushing her hair over her dainty shoulder so he could press an innocent kiss there.

Gabriella nodded, "Go on." She moved her slim arm from under the blanket to around Troy's torso and gripped his t-shirt.

The ripped man looked down at his small girlfriend for a few seconds before shuffling down in the bed which caused his t-shirt to ride up a little, "I have a picture and a video." Gabriella's confused face made him elaborate about what he was talking about. "I've got a picture and a video of our son. Do you want to see? You don't have to." Troy spoke, slowly.

Gabriella noticed that his movements on her back had stopped so she started to rub his own back under his t-shirt, "Just the picture." She swallowed taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, blowing air at Troy's neck.

"Sure?" Troy couldn't help the proud smile that covered his face.

Gabriella smiled back at how happy he looked, "Absolutely."

Troy brought the hand up which wasn't tucked under his head and cupped her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her slowly for a few seconds, "You're doing good." He whispered, his eyes moving between both of hers.

She nodded, Troy felt her tense up as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket so he stroked her back again and kissed her forehead. It didn't take long for him to locate the picture he now had as his wallpaper which a nurse took for him.

"Just remember one thing." Troy whispered, barely audible.

"What's that?"

Troy kissed her nose, "That I love you very, very much and you and our son, who we still need to name by the way, are the most important people in my life. You two are my family now and I'll do anything to protect you both."

Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, nodding, "I love you too." She took in a deep breath, "Okay, can I see?"

Troy ran his tongue across his white teeth, eyeing her carefully to make sure she was completely okay before he turned his phone and showed her the picture.

Gabriella looked at the picture before a huge smile made it's way onto her face and she chocked on a sob, "Oh my god."

Troy grinned, tearing his eyes away from his beautiful girlfriend to look at the photograph taken an hour after their son was born. It was of a smiling Troy holding a little baby wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Did you cry?" Gabriella asked, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Troy licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah. I blame me being tired and being worried and then holding our baby just set me off." He smiled, sniffing once while he swiped across the screen of his phone to show a close up image of their baby.

"He's so beautiful." Gabriella's eyes watered, as she touched the small face on the screen.

Troy nodded, laying his head on the top of hers, "Yeah, he is. He's asleep for the night now well not the night, obviously. I was with him most of the day."

"Can we go see him?" Gabriella asked, suddenly.

Troy looked at the wall opposite him with his chin on the top of her head, "Tomorrow morning, I promise. Sleep because if we're lucky, we can take him home tomorrow afternoon."

Gabriella nodded, "Today has been the longest day." She cuddled into Troy again but held his phone so see could look at her baby.

"It has." Troy nodded, "But we still need a name for him."

Gabriella was once again, tucked into her boyfriend's arms as flicked her thumb across the screen seeing a video come up, she bit her lip for a couple of seconds before quickly going to the next picture which was of herself and Troy at their 'baby shower'. They both looked very happy, she smiled and flicked over to the next photograph. She immediately giggled at the picture, remembering the day very well.

"_Trooooy!" Gabriella shouted from her place in the what would be the baby's room._

"_One sec, babe!" Troy shouted back from where he was mixed the paint in the garage so no fumes were in the house so Gabriella didn't inhale any._

_Gabriella pouted and moved to sit against the wall in the floor. It was a good couple of weeks before Troy's birthday which meant it was September and Gabriella was just over six months pregnant._

"_Hmm," Gabriella grew bored quickly and started to hum a random song, happily. She reached over to the radio and switched it on._

_Reaching out for a paint brush she grasped it in her hand and brushed it against the other, feeling the soft bristles against her fingers._

"_So put your arms around me, baby." Gabriella sang, tapping her foot along as she sang and hummed._

"_We got that sweet, hot loving." She continued, nodding to the song as the British singer's voice came through the speakers._

"_I see you're having fun." Troy chuckled as he stood at the door frame with two cans of paint which made his biceps flexed and Gabriella bit her lip as she looked up at her hunky boyfriend._

_She burst out laughing at Troy's cute, lob-sided boyish smile and soft blue eyes which contrasted against his hard, muscled body._

"_What you laughing at now, Montez?" Troy asked, putting down the cans inside the room and walking over to the giggling body which sat next to the radio on the floor. _

_Troy looked down at him with a smile, just thinking about how cute her small frame was with a big swollen stomach which held his child safely._

"_Nothing." She sung, looking up at Troy and stretching up her arms and hands, asking for help up._

_Troy took both of her small hands and pulled her up. Careful of her bump when he pulled her into his arms, "So I have two colours. Pale green and a pale yellow. Take your pick." _

_Gabriella kissed the middle of his chest because she couldn't reach his lips very easily. She slithered out of his arms and walked over to the paint, looking at the colours. _

"_Both! Two walls yellow and two walls green." Her giddy smile told Troy she was seriously and he was in position to argue with a hormonal six month pregnant woman._

"_Sounds great. Let's get working, hottie." Troy smiled, walking up behind her and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, one arm wrapping around her while the other had a grope of her butt._

"_Hands off." Gabriella slapped his large palms away from her behind._

_Troy chuckled, slapping her butt, gently, this time before walking away from her to collect the paint brushes. _

"_Geez, you can not keep your hands to yourself today." Gabriella mumbled, accepting the paint brush._

_Troy shrugged, "When your ass gets bigger because you're carrying my kid and knowing in your body there's my baby. To me you are the sexiest I've ever since you." Troy told her, honestly while sliding his hands over her rounded hips. _

"_Even though my hips have gotten bigger, my feet are starting to get swollen and my body isn't going be the same after the baby is born?" Gabriella asked, her hands on his biceps which were being shown off due to the loose wife beater he wore which also revealed a little of the angel he had tattooed on his back. The grey/black tattoo went from the top of his right shoulder blade down to his mid back. Because of the wife beater, the beginning of a quite thick, pinkie coloured scar and Gabriella knew that it ran down from above his right pec down to the left side of his belly button but that wasn't the only scar he had from that particular night. There was a shorter scar on the left side of his back, just to the side of where his ribs ended and finished where the slight dip of his lower back was. _

_Troy smiled softly at his girlfriend, "I don't care about that stuff. I love you for you, your personality and how sweet you are but I'm not gonna lie, your body is a bonus and a few changes isn't gonna make me stop wanting you." He told her, honestly. He wasn't going to lie because the thing that made him walk up to her at that football was because of how beautiful she was but he didn't fall for her looks. He fell in love with her because of all her little quirks and how sweet and funny she was. _

_Gabriella stared into his eyes for a good few seconds, thinking over his words, licking her lips she opened her mouth, "Come on, charmer. Let's get painting."_

_Troy grinned and let go of her. Another reason of why he fell in love with her… she hated cheesy words and preferred to tease him than tell him why she loved him but he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her even though she didn't express it that often._

"_Babe, come here." Troy told her as he dipped his paint brush in the green paint and Gabriella walked over. He lifted up the front of her shirt so he could see her bump and started to paint something on the right, front side of her belly before dipping another paint brush in the yellow and painting the same thing. Gabriella protested the whole time and tried to move away from him but he held her still._

"_Ta-daa!" Troy exclaimed, pulling out his phone._

_Gabriella looked down and started laughing at the picture he had painted. Troy snapped a picture of her while she was giggling and he smiled at the sight before showing her the photograph. _

_Troy had painted a picture of a face well two dots for eyes and another dot for it's nose and a half a semi circle for a smile with a circle around it and some longer hair coming out of the top and written 'girl?' above it and then another picture next to it, the same but without the long hair just a few lines on top of it's head and 'boy?' written above._

"_That's cute." Gabriella laughed._

_Troy grinned, brushing a kiss to her temple. "You go have a relaxing bath and I'll paint in here."_

_Gabriella looked around the room, "Sure?"_

"_Yep. Move that butt." Troy winked at her as she walked past her to pick up his paint brush again and felt a slap on his butt, "Hey!"_

"_Payback is a bitch, bitch." Gabriella teased, shouting over her shoulder while she walked out of the room and into the bathroom._

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, running his finger tips down the slope of her neck.

Gabriella looked up at him once she realized she was staring at a black screen, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" He asked, frowning, "What are you thinking?"

Gabriella licked her dry lips, "About the day we painted our baby's room."

Troy coughed into his fist, "The day _I _painted his room."

"And painted my stomach." Gabriella added with a smile.

"And that." Troy chuckled, "I'm proud of that painting."

Gabriella shook her head, handing him his phone again, "It was very professional."

Troy smirked, "I thought so."

Gabriella giggled but it was cut off by a yawn. Troy took this chance to press a kiss to her lips once her yawn had finished.

"Get some sleep and then we can go visit him and think of a name." Troy told her, pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Promise?" Gabriella said, sleepily.

"I promise." Troy kissed her forehead before snuggling down in the covers with his girlfriend.

**Next day…**

"Nervous?" Troy asked as the nurse wheeled her down the corridor but Troy's hand was wrapped around her's, hanging at his side.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, nibbling her lower lip.

"He's a day old now. Give or take a few minutes." Troy told her, brushing his thumb over her thumb.

Gabriella nodded again, letting out a shaky breath as they stopped at a door and the nurse told Troy he could take over from there so he did. He wheeled her into the room, greeting the nurse that was there yesterday and pushed her over to the chair he had sat on the day before and helped her onto it.

"I'm just gonna fetch him, okay?" Troy asked, pressing his lips to her forehead while cupping her cheek.

"Yeah."

Troy studied her for a second, kissing her forehead once more and straightening up as he went across the room to his son.

"Hey little man." Troy cooed, at his wide awake son.

"He's been awake for about a couple of hours so he'll be probably drifting off soon." The nurse smiled.

"So I can see." Troy chuckled as the little boy yawned.

"So it's time for your little mini me to meet his mommy?" The nurse asked.

Troy grinned widely, "Yeah." The nurse walked off quietly once the middle aged woman saw how he was looking at his son.

Troy picked up his baby, carefully supported his neck and head and tickled his side, "How you doing, my boy?"

The little boy reached out to his hand and wrapped his own tiny hand around Troy's index finger and let his little pink tongue slip out of his mouth.

"You are so cute." Troy lifted him up, his hand still underneath his neck and kissed his forehead before moving his small body lay across his arms, "Are you ready to meet your mommy?"

The only thing the little body did to show he heard his daddy was that his little hand held tighter onto the tip of his finger. Troy carried his son over to a nervous looking Gabriella.

"Ok, little man this is your gorgeous mommy." Troy said with a smile as he lay their son in her arms.

Gabriella took one look at her son and started bawling, tears streamed down her face as she softly touched his cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, chin, ears. Whispering about how beautiful and perfect he was over and over again. Their little boy grasped his mother's finger and shifted in her arms to be closer to her chest, nuzzling her breast.

"You're a total natural, baby." Troy whispered with a smile, sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping his arm around the top of the chair while his other hand fingered their son's feet.

"How could I not see him?" Gabriella asked, sobbing as she nuzzled his forehead and kissed him between his eyes, at the bridge on his nose.

One side of Troy's lips curled up as he watched them together, "What shall we name him?" Troy asked in a whisper, tickling under his foot which made his legs move up, he grinned at this.

Gabriella saw it as well and giggled, adjusting the hat on his head, "I think a simply name not long or weird."

"Montez or Bolton… or both?" Troy asked, hesitantly. He couldn't deny that he really wanted his child to have his last name but it was his girlfriend's decision because she did carry the kid around for almost nine months.

Gabriella looked like she was debating it for a moment or two, "Bolton."

"Sure?" He asked, brushing his fingers through the strands of hair at the top of her head.

"Liam Bolton." Gabriella suggested, looking up at Troy.

"Liam." Troy tested the name on his lips and finished with a smile, "How about Liam Lloyd Bolton?" He questioned.

Gabriella let out a small squeal, "I love it."

Troy's grinned never left his face as he turned Gabriella's head to face him by placing his palm on her cheek, "I love you so much." He whispered, his voice cracking mid way through.

Gabriella sniffed and extended her neck upwards to place a kiss to his thin lips, "I love you and Liam more than anything in the whole world. You're my boys."

Troy bit down on his lower lip to try and stop his grin from growing so he placed a few of quick pecks on her lips before pressing a longer one on them. He looked down at Liam, the side of his head lay on the top of Gabriella's.

"I love you, cutie." Troy whispered, bending over to kiss Liam's nose and as Troy pulled back, Liam's hand raised and touched the air around his nose as if sensing Troy's presence still there, "Look at his eyes, babe."

"I know but all babies eyes are blue to begin with but I hope they stay that way." Gabriella said, brushing her finger over Liam's faint eyebrows.

"I want him to have your eyes or everyone will think you had no part in making him." Troy teased, moving his finger up and down Liam's arm.

"Hey!" Gabriella pouted at Troy, "I have to admit though, he looks like your baby pictures. Like identical."

Troy nodded, "He'll have his daddy's good looks." He joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "He'll be a little heartbreaker."

"Got that right." Troy whispered just as Liam's hat slipped off slightly, "He has your thick, black hair. The kid's got loads." Troy exclaimed, quietly as Liam looked up at him with twinkly eyes from being around his parents. He touched the black hair softly before putting the hat back on.

"He has my hair." Gabriella grinned.

Troy chuckled just before Liam's face screwed up and a small cry came from his lips and Gabriella tensed. Troy took Liam off Gabriella and held Liam close to his chest, bouncing him gently.

"Just watch. I had to do this a few times yesterday. I downloaded an app on my phone and it gave me loads of information." Troy smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes, licking her dry lips.

"Number one said to check if he's hungry." Troy mumbled to himself more than to Gabriella. He raised his hand and held the tip of his finger against Liam's lips and he reached forward trying to suckle on his finger. "I think he's tired and hungry because he was cuddling into you before and the nurse said he'd been awake for a couple of hours."

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, a little scared, "I need to look at that app."

"Baby, I've been reading it for nearly a whole day just on crying and changing him. I have no idea how to do the rest. We'll learn together, okay? As parents." Troy told her, looking into her worried eyes as he bounced a still crying Liam who suckled on Troy's finger.

Gabriella let out a breath, nodding, "Yeah. Just a little scared about getting him home and doing this by ourselves."

Troy nodded, "I'm scared too." Liam's crying never stopped so he handed him to Gabriella and she copied Troy and let him suckle her finger and cuddle into her and he soon stopped crying and relaxed but searched for her nipple, "By the way, everyone said that they'll come back to visit once we're at home later."

She nodded, "Am I allowed to breast feed him?" Gabriella asked in a small voice.

Troy nodded, "If that's what you wanted to do."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded and brushed her finger over Liam's cheek.

Troy carefully gave Liam and Gabriella a kiss on the forehead before telling her he was going to get a nurse, a few moments later he came back with the nurse he was talking to before.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Kate." The middle aged woman greeted with a genuine smile.

Gabriella smiled back, "So you're the one who's been looking after my baby?"

Kate let out a small laugh, "Along with other nurses and Mr Bolton has been very involved, not wanting us to interfere much." She touched his bicep "Myself along with other nurses have just being making sure your son was ok."

Gabriella eyed the nurse for a second, looking at Troy and doing the same thing. Her eyes kept flicking between the two.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, sitting next to her again and wrapping an arm around her shoulder's.

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous." Gabriella put on a smile.

Troy frowned slightly, knowing that wasn't the smile Gabriella had on her face before Kate came over, "Ok." He nodded slightly.

"So you can see Liam is nuzzling your breast when does it indicates that he's hungry or tired so if you want, you can go into that room there and see if he feeds and if not, come back here and we'll have a look at if anything wrong or he just needs a little help." Kate smiled.

Gabriella nodded and handed Liam over to Troy while she stood up, wincing as she did and started to walk over to the room in her fleece pyjamas and slippers.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Troy asked once he shut the door with his foot, still cradling his son in his big arms.

"That Kate likes you." Gabriella frowned, accepting her little boy in her arms which made her smile again and unbuttoned her shirt down to her stomach before reaching for the cushion which she sat on in the big, cushioned chair and rested it underneath Liam so he could relax his head and her arm while he fed.

"What gave you that idea?" Troy frowned.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked up at Troy, "She was all 'Mr Bolton has been very involved' blah and started touching your muscles."

Troy raised his eyebrows and sat down on the chair with her which was big enough for two people, "The woman is old enough to be my mom. I really didn't notice she touched me because I was to busy looking at my beautiful girl and our gorgeous baby boy. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You are my life and I love you very much and that has only changed slightly. It's now you and Liam are my life. So stop worrying, okay?" Troy told her, firmly while looking into her big brown eyes.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered, moving one hand to stroke the skin next to his knee on the inside of his thigh, his dark blue jeans covering his legs.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, kissing her head, "Come on, our boy is hungry."

Gabriella grinned and pushed one side of her shirt to the side so Liam could find her nipple. His little head moved around a little with his eyes shut, when he couldn't find her nipple. Gabriella cupped the back of his head and guided his mouth to her nipple and once he latched on, she moved her hand and let the cushion she rested on her elbow, support his head.

Gabriella gasped through her teeth then biting down on her bottom lip, "That feels weird."

Troy smiled at his girlfriend before looking down at his feeding son who now had his tiny hand curled up in a fist laying next to his mouth, "It's crazy how he's feeding from you." He saw her face relax and so did her body, "You look really motherly right now." Troy let out a small laugh at his wording and cuddled his family closer to him.

"The feeling is indescribable. I'm not kidding." Gabriella giggled and pushed her head into Troy's neck while looking down at Liam.

After a couple of minutes, Liam's quick sucking starting to become slower and slower before he let his mother's nipple go from his mouth. Gabriella moved the side of her shirt to cover herself up again.

"Do you want to wind him?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded with a smile, never looking up from Liam as a tiny bit of milk bubbled from his lips but she used the towel that Troy gave her to wipe his lips.

"Come 'mere." Troy whispered, laying the long towel over her shoulder.

Gabriella raised Liam so he rested against her chest and he looked over her shoulder, "How do I do it? Do I pat his back or rub it?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but shrugged, "Erm I don't know. Try both."

Gabriella bit her lower lip while she softly patted his back but when nothing happened she patted a little more firmly but not too hard, "Nothing's happening."

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Try rubbing his back now, then." He suggested, literally having no idea what to do or say.

Gabriella rubbed his back, firmly and after a moment of patting and rubbing a small noise was heard from Liam and a little bit of milk again bubbled from his lips.

"Oh, I remember the nurse saying that almost every baby does that bubble thing for a while because of something in their throat but we shouldn't worry about it." Troy told her, now remembering watching the nurse wind his son.

Gabriella nodded and moved Liam off her shoulder to wipe his mouth again before he wiggled a little to cuddle into her, his eyes shut.

"He's tired." Gabriella smiled, stroking his tiny hand.

"He's happy now he's being held by his mommy." Troy rubbed his nose a little and told his girlfriend that they should put him down to sleep so he helped them both up, out of the room and into her wheelchair.

The nurses told them to take Liam back to their room where it was quieter. The three went back to Gabriella's room where Gabriella climbed back into bed after Troy took Liam from her arms to place him in the small 'bed' type of thing. Troy sat on the bed and wrapped Gabriella up in his arms, quietly as their son was sleeping next to them.

"I'm proud of you." Troy muttered.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Even thought I didn't give birth to him and we didn't have the whole 'oh my god, my water broke' cliché moment?"

Troy chuckled, "Babe, you were never cliché so this just matches are life and relationship." He chuckled, quietly.

Gabriella let out a small laugh and cuddled into his arms much like Liam did not that longer ago. She let a some vibration from Troy's jean pocket and he pulled out his cell phone, reading the text message.

"It's my mom. She, my dad, your mom, Dale, Dylan, Tom and Josh want to come see you and Liam. Sharpay, Chad and everyone said they'll come by once we're settled at home in a couple of days." Troy told her, opening a text message up to reply.

"So much for stopping by the house later." Gabriella mumbled, closing her eyes.

Troy kissed her forehead, "Sleep." He told her and quickly sent a message back to his mom telling them all that, that was fine and to come by anytime.

**A couple of hours later…**

Seven people quietly entered the room so see a sleeping Gabriella cuddled up to Troy and their sleeping son next to the bed.

"Hey." Troy mumbled, half asleep himself.

Lucille waved slightly at him before looking over at Liam and cooing over him just like Eva Montez did while the men just smiled and told Troy how much he looked like him and how cute he was.

"He's really cute." Dylan mumbled, smiling up at his older brother.

* * *

The song is by Rita Ora- How we do. I don't own anything. Please review... please!


	5. Sorry

Ok, firstly I want to start by saying how sorry I am to all my readers and a massive sorry to my reviewers and followers for not updating these past couple of months.

Secondly, I've had a very rough time, dealing with a battle with myself which I am just becoming to realise and talk about with a close friends. We have been talking about how it's a good idea for me to start writing again even though it's something I'm not very good at but I enjoy it. They think that if I feel like I'm starting to crumble, I should write so I really want to start again. Problem is that I don't know what to write about so if anybody has any ideas I can write about that would be amazing, either PM me or just simply review. I was thinking something college based, about nineteen, twenty, twenty one.

Again, I want to say a huge thank you to everybody and I'm not expecting you to reply to this but I hope you do, I guess.

I'm really sorry.

Thank you.


End file.
